rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters/Ancient Past
The following is a list of Ancient Past minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Salem's Unnamed Father Salem had a cruel father who locked her in a tower where she was cut off from everyone else. Many warriors attempted to save Salem, but fell to her father's power. As he was a part of the first iteration of humanity, he had magical abilities. Fat King The first king Salem visits, called Fat King in the concept art.Samuel Romero's ArtStation calls him Fat King She hurts herself with an axe to show her immortality. He is surrounded by food and drinks. He resembles typical medieval European nobility. Stern Queen The second monarch Salem visits, called Stern Queen in the concept art.Concept Art Her throne is made out of pillows and is guarded by soldiers on each side. Her dress has an Eastern aesthetic. Zealous King The third leader Salem visits, called Zealous King in the concept art.Concept Art He appears to be a warrior-leader. He is shirtless and has a tattered robe. His belt features a golden skull. Salem kneels and he joins her. As he yells we see his soldiers wear knightly armor with horned helmets and wield swords and axes He resembles a barbarian. Ozma and Salem's Daughters In "The Lost Fable", the second Ozma and Salem used their magic to become rulers of the land. Salem gave birth to four daughters. It was unknown if they would be able to wield magic as their parents were anomalies, but when the eldest daughter revealed she could use magic it gave Salem an idea. She planned to take over the world with a new magical humanity, horrifying Ozma. When Ozma tried escaping the castle with his daughters Salem found out and the two got into a large magical fight that destroyed the castle. The details of their fight are not seen, but team RWBY look on in abject horror, and at the end is shown the burnt doll of one of the daughters. Lamenting that "we finally had freedom", Salem kills Ozma's incarnation. The Eldest Daughter was voiced by Jenn K. Tidwell and the Youngest Daughter was voiced by Lauren Aptekar. *The sisters wear dresses reminiscent of the four seasons and the four Maidens, blue (Winter, who also has ice crystal-like details), pink (Summer, whose yellow skirt also has a big Sun), green (Spring, whose bow and dress trimming also has a leaf-like pattern) and orange (Fall, with the upper parts in brown, similar to Amber's clothes). *The eldest daughter in blue also has a chain headdress and belt like the ones worn by Jinn. Ozma Incarnation's Family In "The Lost Fable", the family of one of Ozma's incarnations is briefly seen. He had a wife and two children, a boy and a girl. They have tan skin and brown hair. The mother has blue eyes, while the children have silver eyes, unlike their parents. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists